


Closing Time

by DancesWithSeatbelts



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:45:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesWithSeatbelts/pseuds/DancesWithSeatbelts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How well do Bickslow and Lisanna know each other?  Lisanna receives Bickslow's assistance closing up the Fairy Tail Guild for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closing Time

The Raijinshuu had been celebrating the success of their latest mission by drinking copious amounts of alcohol in the far corner of the Fairy Tail Guild. As the hours passed, their drunken antics had spiked and then calmed as each member left the guild for the night.

Freed had claimed urgent business at home, but his team knew he was only attending his Laxus shrine. A half hour later, Evergreen had been drunk enough to invite Elfman for a walk (well, more of an order, but she hadn't shrieked at him, so he considered it a victory), which he was only too excited to accept. Laxus had kept an eye on his timepiece (a certain take-over mage was done her shift and did not take kindly to waiting) and merely muttered his desire to leave and then promptly did.

With the ease of long practice, Lisanna dropped a small folded square of paper as she set down Bickslow's pitcher of beer. She thumped an empty glass overtop the scrap and smiled. Her cheeks pink, white teeth shining; she tried her best to keep her tone even and businesslike. "Enjoy your drink."

Pushing his visor up, he waggled his eyebrows and responded, "I sure will." His babies echoed him with cries of 'sure will!' Deftly, he poured himself a measure of beer and plucked the missive from the table, sneaking it into his tunic as he took a long draught of his drink. Another hour passed and the ranks of hard drinking mages thinned.

Kinana and Lisanna shouted out, "Last call for alcohol!" and began shutting the bar down. The guild members that were ambulatory assisted the ones unable, to stumble out into the night. Bickslow took this opportunity to use the facilities, lingering, waiting for the lights to dim.

Kinana wiped down the bar top and Lisanna began sweeping the floor. Calling brightly to her co-worker, she volunteered to lock up. "It's my turn tonight! Go before I find something for you to clean!" The white haired girl laughed and waved good bye to the other bar maid. Kinana lowered the lights and exited the guild.

Beginning to whistle, Lisanna drew off her apron and locked each door, keeping an eye out for the few cheap drunks unable to hold their booze. Happily, there were no unwanted stragglers. She finished checking the upstairs and descended the stairs, her smile growing as she saw five brooms working in concert, finishing sweeping the floor.

"How would you like some help checking downstairs?" Bickslow removed his helmet and ruffled his hair. "I have a feeling you might find something interesting in storage room 'B'. He grinned wildly as Lisanna ran down the rest of the steps and launched herself into his arms.

"I bet I can find something interesting right here." Lisanna purred into Bickslow's ear, running her hands down his back, then resting them on his hips.

She squealed and giggled as he stole a quick kiss. "Your sister is never going to forgive me if she finds us on a table twice." The seith mage groaned as Lisanna moved her hands to caress his buttocks. "You're playing with fire, it's been over a month since our schedules have coincided." He laughed but did nothing to dissuade her roving hands. "Let's move this to the storage room, Lise."

Lisanna smiled dreamily with her head on Bickslow's chest, one hand still glued to his butt cheek, the other idly tracing up and down the back of his neck. "Did you read my note?"

"Yup, you have a certain way with words." He ran his long fingers through Lisanna's short hair, rubbing gently on her skull, tucking curls behind each ear. She shifted her stance and pushed her upper body slightly away in his embrace and lifted her shining blue eyes to the eerie green glow of her lover's eyes. He allowed his hands to drop to Lisanna's hips, keeping his burgeoning erection pinned against her pelvis.

The guild hall was dim, the sweeping soul totems had finished their work and sat idle. Lisanna kept her eyes trained on Bickslow, she felt his scorching body heat from her fingertips to the tops of her thighs. It made her heart feel at ease and simultaneously race with excitement. His outfit was travel stained, imbued with his unique scent; only lightly musky and with an undercurrent of floral cologne. He gave her a slow wink and bent his head towards hers.

Teasingly she arched her head back, exposing the long column of her throat. A rosebud smile on her lips, she gasped as he boldly licked her neck. Her heart thudded faster and she couldn't hold back a moan. Shivers warred with electric tingles of excitement, her fingers gripped his shoulders tight as her ardent lover moved his attentions to her cleavage.

She felt his tongue dip into the valley between her breasts and the sensation was both ticklish and erotic. Harnessing the final remnants of speech, Lisanna whispered, "Don't stop there...I got rid of the shackles of oppression while I was upstairs."

"Did you? Baby, that's mighty thoughtful of you." Bickslow pulled back and smiled. "I knew there was a reason we got along so good."

"Partly it's your unrelenting stamina, and the fact you're secretly a nice guy under your crazy persona." Lisanna cupped his cheek with one hand and ruffled the crest of blue hair on the top of his head. "I realized there was more to you when you refused to take advantage of me after I got extremely drunk all these months ago and was just daring anyone to take me home."

Bickslow puffed out his chest as he imitated Lisanna's sibling, "Hah, as your brother would say, 'That's not man'!" His eyes twinkled as Lisanna frowned.

"Don't go killing my mood!" A savage pinch to her lover's nipple had the bar maid smirking and looking challengingly at Bickslow. "I was confused after returning to Earthland. I thought I'd moved on from moping after the people I'd grown up with - then to be suddenly pulled back, I had to readjust to this world. I thought seeing Edolas Lucy and Edolas Natsu together had cured me of my childhood crush, but - "

The seith mage placed a finger against Lisanna's lips and slowly shook his head. "Right now, I want to celebrate being home with the person I love."

Shock widening her eyes, Lisanna could feel a tear pool and break free. Bickslow brushed the salty liquid off her cheek and chuckled. "This isn't how I envisioned telling you, but there's no sense stopping." He forced himself into serious mode, his fingers smoothing Lisanna's hair back from her forehead and returning to trap her face between his palms on her cheeks. "Spending time with you has been the biggest privilege of my life. I love you." Bickslow could feel his heart pounding away, anxiously waiting for Lisanna's response.

More tears welled up in her eyes, her throat felt tight and she was unable to answer. Her breaths accelerated and finally she was able to respond. "I love you." Lisanna smiled with all the joy she held in her heart.

Bickslow burst into action and hoisted Lisanna over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. He hooted and raced for the storage room. Startled and yet pleased, Lisanna cried out in surprise, clutching tight to her lover's waist as he ran down the stairs to their private refuge. Each bouncing step slapped her chest into his back and his steadying hand on her ass never lost contact.

Gently he set down Lisanna and turned back to lock the door. He shrugged as she giggled and explained himself, "I learned a long time ago with the Raijinshuu, lock doors after yourself or find Freed crying about Laxus while you try to sleep."

Nodding, the animal take-over mage smiled, "Makes sense, but a very sexy man once said to me, I want to celebrate being with the person I love."

"Is there someone I need to fight you for?" Bickslow sat down on the wide couch, toed off his boots and patted the seat beside him.

Coyly, Lisanna stepped out of her shoes and moved closer, standing just out of reach with her hands on her hips. "And what would you do?" She lowered her eyelashes and gazed at the man sitting down with a straight spine and the ghost of a smile gracing his lips. "I'm all yours, there's no one else."

"Lise, I think you know there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you." Bickslow patted the couch again and waggled his eyebrows. "C'mere. I've been saving up all my lovin' for you."

Pouting seductively, Lisanna stepped closer and pressed a kiss to Bickslow's temple. Both mages sighed in simple contentment, as the white haired girl went to straighten up, the seith wizard chuckled and pulled her to lay down on top of his supine body. Smiling, Lisanna positioned her hands to rest under Bickslow's neck and gently kissed his parting lips. Passive for the moment, he allowed Lisanna to dominate with her tongue. Panting heavily, they broke for air and rolled onto their sides.

"That's a nice way to welcome me back." Bickslow slowly ran a hand down Lisanna's arm, dropped to her hip and slipped under the bottom of her shirt. He grinned as she bit her bottom lip and silently urged him with her eyes to continue his explorations. "Know what I'd like to hear?"

"W-what?" The white haired girl spoke softly. The seith mage caressed Lisanna's stomach and edged higher to trail his calloused fingertips to under her full breasts. At her intake of breath as he began to edge his lips closer to her parted mouth. He began to stroke her nipples. Each pinch and rub of his thumb seemed to echo low in her belly, strumming her desire to a fevered pitch. "What do you want to hear?"

"I wanna hear my girl scream." His rumbling voice working in concert with his green fire eyes reduced Lisanna into a mass of hormones; the animal soul take-over mage was lost to desire, closing the gap between their lips as she squirmed her hips to press against his. Fevered kisses were freely given and soft gasps filled the air as the two mages twined together on the couch.

Lisanna struggled out of her t-shirt and dropped it to the floor. Pinned under Bickslow, she spread her legs and arched her back. Taking the subtle hint, he suckled each breast in turn, only pulling back once Lisanna began cursing softly. "Fuck, I need to touch more of your skin."

"Good idea," Bickslow grinned and rose on his knees, skimming his tunic up and off to drop on top of Lisanna's discarded shirt. She watched Bickslow's hands come to rest on his belt, unfastening and dropping the skirt portion of his costume unheeded to the floor. "But let's see who breaks first."

Green eyes locked to soft blue, Bickslow widened his smile and slowly leaned forward and over his woman once again. Lisanna was vaguely aware of various lumps under her hips from the couch, but it all faded into the background as she stared up at Bickslow. The anticipation of his touch made her stomach quiver. The way he held his weight suspended over her body, it thrilled her. He could sink down and press and grind, or he could withhold his embrace and make her beg for his touch.

She panted, aching. He lowered himself, tantalizingly close but still teasingly apart. Lisanna sighed and slowly her hands cupped her own breasts, "Yes, let's see who breaks first." Biting her lip, Lisanna moaned as she thumbed her nipples. A sultry smile was the next response she gifted Bickslow with; an invitation to sensual delight.

The air whooshed out of her lungs as Bickslow dropped and pinned her hips with his. He tugged her hands up and trapped them just over her shoulders. "You win, like always... but I don't mind."

Her smile turning triumphant, Lisanna savoured the sensation of Bickslow's toned chest pressing against hers. He groaned again as she arched her body up to rub against his straining erection. At every point their skin touched, Lisanna felt ripples of heat; and at the same time her own skin felt tight and stretched, like all the passion inside of her was just waiting to be unleashed. "I've won, and to the victor, goes the spoils. Kiss me."

He angled his head slightly to the side, slowly pressed his lips to hers and just as slowly closed his eyes. Lisanna's own eyes fluttered shut, stretching her other senses to try to create an internal record of this pristine moment. The gentle pressure of his tongue licking inside the cavern of her mouth, a groan rumbling through his chest, the smell of his musk, tinged with sandalwood. It all sent the currents of her blood surging; a kaleidoscope of sensations, shifting from second to second. It merged, creating a master pattern, falling apart and creating itself anew.

Bickslow released her wrists, moving his attentions to the delicate skin under her ear. Sighing, the young woman speared her fingers into his hair and gasped to feel his tongue dart from under to around and inside her ear. He used the most graphic words in his arsenal and panted his lewd desires into Lisanna's ear.

"Yes!" Lisanna acquiesced, passion sharpened and aching to be satiated. Bickslow backed off slightly and pushed his trousers down, freeing his erection from confinement. Lisanna used a brief burst of animal soul take-over magic, shifting to her cat form. Rolling over, she felt her lover grip her by the hips and slide her spotted bikini bottoms down out of the way. He helped her raise herself to her knees and began painting the head of his penis with her already flowing fluids.

Head hanging down, Lisanna gasped as Bickslow pushed inside her welcoming heat. His strokes were slow, strong and steady. Wanting more, Lisanna struggled to widen her stance, but was hindered by her bikini bottoms. She thrust backwards as he glided forwards, his hands flexing on her hips. One hand broke free and stroked down her spine from her neck to her tail. She couldn't see his smile, but she knew he was smiling; and the pleasure she felt having her tail petted was his pleasure too. The tensile strength of the furred appendage was deceptively strong, and the tactile sensation of touching and being touched was sublime.

Her claws flexed and dug into the padding of the couch as Bickslow gave up on petting her tail and slipped two digits inside her. Lisanna's heavy breathing was a counterpoint to his grunts and croons of appreciation. His fingers pressed up and found her bundle of nerves. He stroked faster with his cock and fingers, tearing passionate cries from Lisanna. With a shimmy of her hips, the woman partially collapsed and mewled with bliss.

His harsh breathing gusted over her back as he leaned forward to bite gently the side of her neck. Lisanna screamed out her orgasm, her core violently clenching his member, forcing Bickslow to erupt and shout his own release. He slumped forward and rolled them on their sides, still connected physically.

Shifting carefully, Bickslow hugged Lisanna and kissed her cheek. "We both win, Lise."

Lisanna drew one of his hands to her chest and pressed it against her wildly thumping heart beat. "Next time, lose the pants."


End file.
